


Lifetime of Laughter

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, implied queerphobia, nothing is described its just remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Remus has some plans, but so does Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Lifetime of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxiswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/gifts).



> This is for Max, something I wrote to help them be productive <3

There was a lot that made Remus happy. For example he got incredible delight out of watching slasher movies, and there was a sick sense of satisfaction in punching assholes who were rude to employees who couldn't say anything in their own defense.

He's had to stop doing that second one though, too many assault charges.

But there was one person who could make Remus happier than a kid on Christmas right before the tree burns down. Just  _ one person _ he would do anything for, even shave his mustache and dress like his brother.

Virgil Ann Sturm in all his snarky, emo glory.

God, Remus would eat an  _ entire _ head of cauliflower for that man.

And he was going to ask him to  _ marry _ him. Remus didn't even like marriage! But the idea of eloping with Virgil and starting a crime ring where they overthrow the government sounded exactly like how Remus wanted to live his life.

Sure, he'd lose his Bachelor Status but who cared? If what he was gaining was late nights with Virgil where they throw insults and snickers at each other it was  _ worth it _ .

Remus would give up a lot for Virgil, honestly.

He just hoped giving him his heart the way he planned wouldn't result in losing it too.

Which was looking to be the case considering he'd been sitting at their favorite booth in Big Daddy's Diner for well over an hour after they were supposed to meet up. His waitress had even started giving him pitying looks.

Where the hell was Virgil?

Remus picked up his phone when he heard it vibrate against the table, unable to help the scowl when he saw Virgil's name in the text preview.

[Great Ass 💜] hey so ive been outside panicking out of my ass wanna come get me im soaked

Normally Remus would make a joke on so many of the things Virgil said in that text, but he was a little upset right now and more than a little worried.

So he stood up from the booth and he left the diner, frowning in confusion when he didn't initially see Virgil under the overhang to stay dry.

Or even in the parking lot, what the fuck?

His phone vibrated in his hand, and he looked at it with cinched eyebrows.

[Great Ass 💜] uh back of the building by the way

[You] why the hell are you trying to come inside from the back?

[Great Ass 💜] since when do you question how i operate?

Remus couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking his head and circling around to the back of the building (almost relishing in the cold downpour when it hit his skin).

Seeing Virgil's truck parked in the grass and the man himself leaning against the back staring nervously at his phone was more of a relief than the rain.

"V! Wanna explain what you're doing?' he called, jogging to stand in front of his boyfriend as he looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Sure. Uh… just to check though you good? I know I said I'd be here an hour ago, but something came up."

Remus sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A little miffed, and wondering what the fuck came up that kept you from date night, but yeah I'm good."

Virgil's smile turned apologetic, and Remus melted because honestly he could never really stay mad at someone who was essentially his best friend.

"I uh… Well I had this whole sappy speech planned, but then the jeweler who was helping me figure out how to size the ring got sick so when I went to go pick it up the guy covering him decided he didn't like that I'm clearly a trans dude proposing to another guy so it was a fight to-"

Remus didn't hear the rest of the ramble, his heart thudding in his chest as he stared at Virgil with wide eyes because he was doing  _ what now _ ?

"So yeah, that's- uh you good there squid?" Virgil asked, swiping his soaked bangs to the side, hair sticking wherever he put it.

Remus nodded slowly, mouth open in surprise and heart thudding heavily in his chest.

"You're proposing too?"

Virgil almost started rambling again, but then he caught the last word and he froze.

And then he started giggling.

"God damn it, we did the gay thing didn't we?"

Remus grinned, nodding as he pulled out a wrapped ring pop, purple and green to match their favorite colors.

Virgil's giggle turned into outright laughter, pulling out the ring box and opening it to show a green gem, the band itself made of an octopus.

Fuck, he was so in love.

"I'm gonna guess your answer is yes then?" Remus asked, taking the ring box and closing it so the rain wouldn't rust the ring inside.

Virgil nodded, taking the ring pop from Remus with another giggle, slipping it into his soaked jacket.

"Still wanna go inside or do you wanna have some fun in the truck bed?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and making Virgil cackle.

"I wanna go home and take a shower, we'll consider  _ fun _ later."

"Hell yeah, shower fun!"

Virgil rolled his eyes, and even as he protested ("we almost cracked our heads against the bathroom wall last time,") Remus couldn't help but be so absolutely ecstatic he was engaged to his best friend and love of his life.

Death of a bachelor but birth of an incredibly happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> [I also have a discord server!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
